Slice of life
by hunaxx
Summary: [Chap 3 ; Sick ] Soonyoung sakit dan Jihoon yang (terpaksa) harus merawatnya. "Sudah kubilang, kalo kerja itu ingat waktu! Dasar workaholic— "Nanti kalau ada yang culik kamu gimana, Jihoon?" [SoonHoon mini series] YAOI. Warning Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Lion**

SoonHoon. Soonyoung x Jihoon

AU!Married Life. YAOI.

Mini Series.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!~

.

.

"Jihoon _ie_ sayang, jangan marah lagi dong."

"Bodoamat."

Yang lelaki ber _piercing_ di telinga kirinya menghela nafas lelah. Menatap pada lelaki mungil yang duduk disebelahnya, sedang melipat tangan di dada dengan bibir mencebik sebal. Lucu sekali.

Lelaki mungil itu makin merengut, ketika lelaki yang agak lebih tinggi mendekatinya, hendak memeluknya. Yang langsung ditepis keras tangannya. "Gausah pegang-pegang! Soonyoung jelek. Sana jauh-jauh!" lelaki mungil itu mendorong-dorong tangan lelaki lain yang bernama Soonyoung.

"Jihoon sayangku, cintaku, manisku. Kamu masih marah gara-gara aku ga ngebolehin kamu beli _itu_?" Soonyoung mencoba mengelus surai sewarna caramel milik Jihoon, tapi lagi-lagi tangannya ditepis kasar.

"Tau ah. Bodoamat. Soonyoung jelek. Mau minta beliin aja sama Seungcheol hyung"

Lelaki yang bernama Soonyoung itu menghela nafas sekali lagi, berusaha sabar menghadapi sang _istri._ "Jihoon sayang. Masa kamu mau pelihara singa?"

"Bayi singa, Soonyoung! Bayi singa! Aku mau bayi singaaaa." Nada bicaranya merengek, tapi matanya menatap tajam pada Soonyoung. Alih-alih menakutkan, itu malah terlihat lucu dimata Soonyoung.

Soonyoung hanya bisa mengurut dada, sabar. Jihoon makin hari makin beringas. Kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti, pasti Soonyoung yang kena. Tidak boleh tidur dikamar, berakhir dengan dia yang tidur di sofa.

Tapi kali ini keinginan sungguh membuat Soonyoung menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok kamar mereka.

Bagaimana tidak, dia baru saja pulang. Memiliki migrain dikepalanya karena pekerjaannya yang tidak kunjung selesai. Dan Jihoon membuatnya semakin buruk. Lelaki mungil itu entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba ingin pelihara bayi singa.

Oh kalau saja yang diminta sejenis _puppy_ ataupun _kitten_ , pasti Soonyoung sudah langsung membelikannya. Tapi ini bayi singa! Walaupun bayi, tetap saja singa. Nanti pasti saat sudah tumbuh besar akan menyeramkan. Begitu pikir Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung~" Jihoon mulai merayu. Menggelayuti manja lengan Soonyoung. Mengusel-usel pada lengan lelakinya.

Soonyoung jadi gemas ' _kan._

Tapi tidak. Tetap tidak. "Tidak. Jihoon. Yang lain saja. Nanti kalau kamu digigit bayi singanya gimana?" terdengar konyol mungkin. Jihoon cemberut mendengarnya.

"Ish. Soonyoung pelit." Jihoon menjauhi Soonyoung. Melipat tangannya di dada. Membuang mukanya kearah lain.

Soonyoung mendekati Jihoon, memeluknya dari samping. "Tidak pelit sayang, pelihara yang lain aja, ya? Hamster gitu—

Soonyoung mencoba merayu. Mencium pipi gembil milik Jihoon. Tangannya mengusap surai sewarna caramel milik Jihoon.

—Lagipula kan sebentar lagi juga ada _bayi_ dirumah ini. Ngapain kamu mau pelihara bayi singa?" tangan Soonyoung beralih mengelus perut Jihoon yang sudah mulai terlihat buncit. Oh pasti anak mereka tumbuh dengan cepat didalam sana.

"Bayi singa itu lucu Soonyoung." Jihoon masih bersikeras. Dia tipikal yang pantang menyerah sebelum keinginannya tercapai.

Soonyoung mengecup sekilas bibir Jihoon. "Bayi kita nanti akan jauh lebih lucu dari bayi singa, Jihoon."dan mendadak pipi Jihoon jadi dipolesi warna merah samar.

"Soonyoung menyebalkan. Aku membencimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jihoon _ie~_ "

"Sialan. Terjun jurang aja sana Soonyoung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

End / tbc?

a/n :

sumpah saya gatau ini apaan wkwkw iseng aja gitu lewat dipikiran. Mau kujadiin series dan isinya married life semua ayeaay. Habis di ffn jarang ada married life soonhoon huhuhu aku sedih.

Oke, jadi ini mau dilanjut atau tidak? Hehe.

 _And then, mind to review?_

[Review kalian sangat membantu, loh. Be active reader, please. Walau kalian cuman tulis satu kata aja, itu sangat berharga untukku. Aku ngetik gini karena sedih aja ffn sekarang kok jadi gini, hehe. Jadi agak sepi juga. Sekali lagi, be active please. Aku engga gigit kok. Hehe]


	2. Chapter 2

**Gender?**

SoonHoon. Soonyoung x Jihoon

AU!Married Life. YAOI.

Mini Series.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!~

.

.

"Soon—young."

Lelaki mungil itu mengguncang tubuh lelaki satunya yang masih setia memeluk gulingnya dengan mata terpejam, membuat yang lelaki mungil makin merengut sebal.

"Soonyounggggg."

Tidak menyerah, lelaki itu masih setia mengguncang tubuh lelaki bersurai hitam kelam itu. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda lelaki bernama Soonyoung itu akan bangun.

"Soonyoung—hiks."

Mata sipit milik lelaki mungil itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Sesaat kemudian, kristal bening mulai bercucuran melewati pipi tembamnya.

Dan suara tangisnya yang makin kencang sukses membuat Soonyoung terbangun dengan cepat, dan kaget tentunya.

Soonyoung cepat-cepat duduk, mengelus surai sewarna caramel milik Jihoon. "Jihoon, sayang kamu kenapa? Kenapa menangis hm? Katakan padaku." Soonyoung jadi panik. Ini tengah malam dan Jihoon tiba-tiba menangis.

Mata Soonyoung menatap Jihoon yang nampak menyedihkan sekali. Matanya berair dan pipi tembamnya memerah karena Jihoon kedinginan, Soonyoung menyadarinya dan langsung memeluk Jihoon.

Saat Soonyoung memeluknya, tangis Jihoon perlahan rada. Walaupun masih terdengar isak kecilnya. Tangan Soonyoung beralih mengelus punggung lelaki mungilnya.

"Aku disini. Kenapa hm? Kenapa menangis?"

"Tidak bisa tidur Soonyoung. Hiks—badanku sakit. Rasanya pegal, tidak enak. Hiks." Jihoon bercerita di sela isakannya. Dia merasakan pucuk kepalanya yang diciumi oleh Soonyoung.

Akhir-akhir ini saat pagi hari Jihoon memang sering mengeluh dia tidak bisa tidur saat malam hari, tapi dia tidak pernah membangunkan Soonyoung sebelumnya seperti saat ini.

Dan Soonyoung jadi merasa bersalah, bagaimana bisa dirinya tertidur nyenyak saat Jihoon justru tidak bisa tidur sama sekali?

Soonyoung mengendurkan dekapannya pada Jihoon, mengelus pipi tembamnya. "Jihoon _ie_ , kenapa kau tidak pernah bangunkan aku sebelumnya kalau tidak bisa tidur? Kenapa baru sekarang?"

Jihoon mengigiti bibir bawahnya ragu, "A-aku tidak mau menganggu. Hiks Soonyoung kan lelah baru pulang kerja. Aku tidak mau mengganggu tidur Soonyoung _ie._ " Ucapnya dengan menunduk, tidak berani menatap Soonyoung.

Ah, Soonyoung jadi gemas menatap Jihoon yang seperti itu.

Dan Soonyoung rasa-rasanya semakin mencintai _istrinya_ itu. Walaupun Jihoon terlihat galak diluar, tapi sesungguhnya dia adalah lelaki paling manis yang pernah Soonyoung temui. Segala yang ada pada Jihoon terlalu manis.

Soonyoung duduk dengan menyandar pada kepala ranjang, kakinya diluruskan, lalu dia menarik Jihoon untuk duduk diantara kakinya dan bersandar pada dadanya senyaman mungkin sedangkan tangannya memeluk Jihoon dari belakang.

Soonyoung mengelus perut Jihoon yang semakin hari jadi semakin buncit. "Kamu tahu Jihoon, ini adalah alasan kenapa aku semakin mencintai dirimu."

Jihoon mencoba menengok pada Soonyoung, yang langsung disambut kecupan pada bibirnya.

Yang membuat Jihoon langsung menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya. Soonyoung sering berlaku manis padanya, tapi Jihoon tetap saja merona.

"Soonyoung, tidur lagi saja sana. Maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu."

"Tidak, Jihoon. Aku akan menemanimu sampai pegalmu hilang. Atau kamu mau aku pijit? Supaya kamu bisa tidur."

"Tidak usah Soonyoung. Nanti juga hilang sendiri."

"Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu, sayang."

Hening sesaat.

Hanya ada Jihoon yang menyamankan dirinya pada dada Soonyoung, dengan tangan lelaki itu yang masih mengelus perutnya.

 _Duk_

 _Duk_

"Soonyoung, anakmu menendang."

Mendengar ucapan Jihoon, Soonyoung tersenyum lebar. Dirinya langsung membalikkan tubuh Jihoon, dan lelaki dengan tindik di telinga kirinya itu langsung membaringkan kepalanya pada paha Jihoon, dengan wajahnya yang menghadap langsung pada perut Jihoon.

"Anak _daddy_ sudah bisa menendang!" Soonyoung berucap antusias, tangannya mengelus perut Jihoon dan menciuminya. Jihoon jadi ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

 _Duk_

 _Duk_

Soonyoung merasakan anaknya menendang lagi dari dalam kandungan, membuat lelaki bersurai hitam itu makin tersenyum lebar.

Dirinya memandang Jihoon, melihat wajah Jihoon dari bawah sini, Soonyoung merasa wajah Jihoon menjadi lebih bersinar, lebih manis.

"Jihoon, jagoanku sudah bisa menendang!"

"Soonyoung, dia itu perempuan. Kamu harusnya menyebutnya putrimu!"

Sejak awal memang, Jihoon menginginkan anak perempuan. Dan dia juga merasa bahwa bayi yang dikandungnya berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Tapi yang namanya beda kepala, beda pemikiran. Soonyoung tetap berpendapat bahwa anaknya adalah seorang jagoan, seorang lelaki. Dan Jihoon tidak terima itu. Apalagi ketika tahu bahwa Soonyoung membelikannya mobil-mobilan kecil untuk anaknya nanti.

Soonyoung mengelus tangan Jihoon, menciumi punggung tangannya. "Siapa tahu dia nanti adalah laki-laki Jihoon. Jadi nanti aku ada teman untuk bermain futsal."

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. Kalau Soonyoung ingin teman main futsal, dia bisa mengajak Seokmin, teman dekatnya.

"Tidak Soonyoung! Anakku perempuan. Dia akan cantik sekaliiiiii."

Jihoon menerawang. Matanya berbinar-binar membayangkan seperti apa wajah anaknya nanti ketika lahir dan dia perempuan. Soonyoung yang melihatnya jadi gemas sendiri. Jihoon memang tidak ada hentinya membuatnya gemas.

Soonyoung menggeser posisi tidurannya, tidak lagi menjadikan paha Jihoon sebagai bantal. Tapi gantinya, dia menarik Jihoon untuk ikut berbaring di sebelahnya, lalu memeluk pinggangnya.

"Baik, baik _mommy._ Kita akan dapatkan anak perempuan." Soonyoung mengecup hidung Jihoon, lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, keinginannya harus terpenuhi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Soonyoung!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _mommy._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End / tbc?

A / n :

HALOOOOO.

Bosen gak sih liat saya lagi saya lagi hehe. Saya ngebut ngetik ini, serius. Mau bikin fluff tapi kayaknya—gagal /mojok.

 _ **Special thanks to :**_

UkhRayy, Mimizi, kwsny, SoonHoonic, p2kachuw, byeolie, Riseungiee, uekaraoneesama, shmnlv, seira minkyu, Guest, Soonyoungienoona, maya han, 07, Wu Xinlian, Chocoluv525, newtrie12, saymyname

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk review! Review kalian sangat berharga loh buat aku, ayuk tinggalkan jejak, ya. Hehe.

 _ **Review lagi ya?^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Soonyoung bodoh. Merepotkanku saja."

Jihoon sibuk mengomeli Soonyoung yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang kamar mereka. Sedangkan yang menjadi bahan omelannya hanya memandangi Jihoon dengan tersenyum.

Kejadiannya adalah ketika Soonyoung, pada pukul sepuluh pagi baru pulang dari kantornya. Iya, lelaki dengan _piercing_ di telinga kirinya itu baru pulang ke rumahnya setelah tiga hari memendam diri didalam ruangan di kantornya bersama pekerjaannya yang bertumpuk-tumpuk.

Tentu saja, Jihoon ingin menyemprot lelaki itu dengan segala kalimat pedas yang dia punya. Tapi pada saat melihat keadaan Soonyoung, yang saat itu terlihat agak pucat, tapi tetap berusaha tersenyum pada Jihoon, lelaki mungil itu jadi tidak tega melihatnya. Apalagi ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan dahi Soonyoung, suhu tubuhnya terasa panas.

"Sudah kubilang, kalo kerja itu ingat waktu! Dasar _workaholic—_

Jihoon mengganti kain kompres yang ada di dahi Soonyoung dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Soonyoung hanya diam memerhatikan gerak-gerik Jihoon.

—lain kali aku tidak mau merawatmu lagi kalau kamu sakit."

Jihoon tetaplah Jihoon.

Walaupun bibirnya sibuk menggerutu dan mengomeli Soonyoung, tapi lelaki mungil itu tetap dengan telaten mengurus Soonyoung. Mengganti kain kompresnya, menyiapkan makanan yang sehat dan memberikan juga memastikan _suaminya_ itu menelan obatnya.

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang sedang mengambilkan obat miliknya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut tapi dengan melihat Jihoon dia merasa sakitnya perlahan hilang.

Jihoon menyudurkan beberapa butir obat yang ada ditangannya pada Soonyoung, "Cepat minum. Biar cepat sembuh. Terus engga nyusahin aku lagi."

Soonyoung menelan butir-butir obat itu lalu menerima gelas yang berisikan air dari Jihoon. Setelahnya dia masih duduk memandangi Jihoon yang sedang membereskan meja nakas disebelah ranjang.

"Jihoon." Soonyoung memanggil, Jihoon menoleh. Melemparkan tatapan _ada-apa_.

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk?" Jihoon menatapnya bingung. Lalu mengambil duduk di sisi ranjang yang kosong, matanya menatap pada Soonyoung, masih menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Semuanya. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih. Terima kasih sudah selalu ada untukku, selalu ada bersamaku."

Entah kenapa, pipi Jihoon jadi merona saat mendengarnya. Dia hanya mengangguk, dan Soonyoung memberikan kecupan di pipinya.

"Aku tidak mau kamu tertular sakitku, mangkanya aku cium di pipi saja ya. Cukup aku aja yang sakit. Kamu jangan. Nanti kasian _baby_ kalau kamu sakit juga."

"Iya, tuan Kwon." Jihoon tertawa kecil, Soonyoung jadi gemas melihatnya.

Jihoon tiba-tiba berdiri. Lalu mengambil hoodie yang ada di gantungan. Tidak lupa mengambil dompet.

Dompet Soonyoung.

Soonyoung melihatnya dan meringis. Dompetnya pasti akan jebol beberapa saat kemudian dan tagihan kartu kreditnya pasti akan diluar batas kewajaran. Soonyoung sengaja tidak membiarkannya memegang kartu kredit sendiri, bisa-bisa dia menangis saat melihat tagihan kartu kreditnya Jihoon. Jihoon pasti ingin belanja, kalau tidak ke supermarket, ya kemana saja suka-suka dia.

Dan Soonyoung tidak bisa melarangnya, tidak tega tepatnya. Bagaimana bisa dia melarangnya jika beberapa saat kemudian Jihoon akan memandangnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, dan berulang kali mengucap kalimat,

' _Soonyoung jahat, Soonyoung tidak sayang aku lagi ya, hiks.'_

Mana tega Soonyoung kalau sudah begitu.

"Soonyoung, aku mau ke supermarket dulu ya. Bahan makanan di kulkas sudah habis."

 _Tuh kan._

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk. "Ya sudah. Ayo aku antar." Soonyoung sudah siap akan berdiri kalau tidak mendapat pelototan dari Jihoon.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri Soonyoung. Kamu masih sakit, dirumah aja." Jihoon menolak. Sebenarnya bukan hanya karena Soonyoung sedang sakit, sih.

Tapi karena memang Jihoon lebih suka belanja sendiri, menurutnya itu akan lebih bebas. Jihoon bisa berkeliling kesana-kemari tanpa ada Soonyoung yang menceramahinya. Menyuruhnya untuk tidak kecapean, ataupun tidak berjalan terlalu cepat dan dapat mengakibatkan jatuh.

Dan ini adalah kesempatan emas, dengan dalih Soonyoung masih sakit, Jihoon dapat berbelanja dengan puas, sendirian. Menghabiskan uang di dompet Soonyoung dan menggesek kartu kreditnya semau dirinya.

 _Kelakuan emang._

"Benar tidak mau diantar? Aku sudah mendingan. Aku bisa antar Jihoon _ie."_ Soonyoung meyakinkan. Agak tidak terima membiarkan Jihoon keluyuran diluar sana sendirian. Mengingat namja mungil itu yang sedang mengandung.

Jihoon mengangguk. "Tidak apa."

"Nanti kalau ada yang culik kamu gimana, Jihoon?"

"Memangnya aku anak kecil!"

"Nanti kalo kamu jatuh, gimana? Kamu kan sekarang _gendut_ , _bulet_ Jihoon. Nanti kamu gelundung kayak bola gimana?"

"IH SOONYOUNG JELEK! MASA AKU DISAMAIN SAMA BOLA!"

Jihoon membentak, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu pergi keluar kamar dengan menghentakkan kakinya, kesal. Dan meninggalkan Soonyoung yang hanya cekikian di kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc / end?

a/n : eum—hai.

Ini mengecewakan, ya? Merasa chapter ini paling engga jelas, serius akhir-akhir ini mood saya turun buat nulis. Hawa-hawa kena _wb_ kayaknya. Saran dong biar saya mood lagi gimana? :(

Balasan review :

Guest : manis kayak jihoon hwhwhw. Jihoon kalau hamil jadi bulet kayak bola /gk. Makasih udah review, review lagi ya~ selamat membaca ^^

Soonyoungienoona : anaknya nanti manis mirip uji galaknya juga mirip uji /apaan. Uji sok sok galak padahal salting(?) makasih udah review, review lagi ya~ selamat membaca ^^

uekaraoneesama : aaaak kok pemikiran kita sama, aku juga maunya kembar hwhwhw kan lucu bayinya ada kembar bia repot urusinnya /gk. Makasih udah review, review lagi ya~ selamat membaca ^^

LittleOoh : ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review, review lagi ya~ selamat membaca ^^

Hantu Just In : iya emang momentnya dikit banget, ff nya apalagi, kan sedih T ^ T makasih udah review, review lagi ya~ selamat membaca ^^

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : iya nanti dibikin kembar 4 /gk. Makasih udah review, review lagi ya~ selamat membaca ^^

byeolie : anaknya sunhun dipending dulu ya hwhw makasih udah review, review lagi ya~ selamat membaca ^^

newtrie12 : iya jihun emang cute kok (?) makasih udah review, review lagi ya~ selamat membaca ^^

Candycandy : ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review, review lagi ya~ selamat membaca ^^

UkhRayy : keren kayak sunyong (?) /apaan. Makasih udah review, review lagi ya~ selamat membaca ^^

SoonHoonic : iya aku juga mau jadi jihunnya :( /gk. Makasih udah review, review lagi ya~ selamat membaca ^^

Kanayaa : manis kayak jihun kyaaaa. Makasih udah review, review lagi ya~ selamat membaca ^^


End file.
